Tears on the Ballroom Floor?
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: The Annual Police Ball gives the team a chance to let their hair down. Matt tried his hand at matchmaking. What can go wrong? Alesha/Matt Ronnie/?Natalie


**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK. My current story isn't finished but I did promise a Christmas story. So here it is. Oh the title is from a Bucks Fizz song from the early 80s.**

**Tears on the Ballroom Floor.**

Matt stared at the huge tree in the corner of the ballroom. He really hadn't wanted to come to the party but Alesha had been keen, especially since they had managed to avoid the CPS annual Christmas party. He shook his head and took a sip of his pint. He still hadn't quite worked out why Natalie had insisted they all attend the Police Ball. He was shaken from his thoughts as Ronnie walked across to him.

"You ok, Matty?"

"Yeah." The younger man smiled.

"Come on, spit it out."

"Been a Hell of a year." Matt smiled as Ronnie nodded.

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded as he sipped his drink. "You can say that again. James and the others coming?"

"Yeah." Matt nodded. Alesha was due to start her Maternity leave in a couple of days and Matt couldn't wait. He smiled slightly as he thought of his fiance. "James and the others are on the way. Can't see Natalie and Angie anywhere." Matt looked around the room as he saw Alesha chatting to Julie from CID.

"Angie had to drop Justine at the babysitters. Natalie is coming, she just had to go to a meeting with the Super."

"You ever going to tell her?" Matt watched as Ronnie raised an eyebrow.

"'oo?"

"You know who. The Guv. The woman you held in your arms after she was stabbed. Nearly died in your arms if you remember." Matt watched as the colour drained from his face. He knew his friend was never likely to forget the failed attempt to arrest Carl Ryan. It was as fresh in his own mind as it had been the day Natalie had been stabbed mere weeks earlier.

"I ain't gonna forget that in an 'urry, am I?" Ronnie focused his attention on the orange juice in his glass. "And, I told you then what I'll tell you know. Nothing 'appened between me and the Guv. Nothing is going to 'appen and you my old son can keep your nose out of it." Matt watched as his friend seemed to be unable to take his eyes off the drink in his hand. "She's a mate and a bloody good DI."

"Hold on." Matt rested his drink on the bar next to him. "If it was me laying on the floor with a bloody great knife wound in my guts would you have said those things to me?" Ronnie pulled a face as Matt smirked. "Yeah, thought not. You are in love with DI Chandler."

"I said leave it."

"Ron." Matt started as his friend held his gaze. "Don't be like that. I just want to see you happy."

"Yeah? Well keep it buttoned and I will be well 'appy my old son." He turned as he saw Angie and Alesha walk towards them. "Alesha luv, save me from this fiance of yours."

"What's he done?" Alesha smiled as Matt took her hand.

"Only tried to make this see sense." Matt sniled as Alesha rolled her eyes.

"Yeah?" Angie smiled. "Good luck with that."

"I tell you what 'e's done. My head in! That's what he's done. Sorry, but I ain't feeling too good. I'm gonna make me way 'ome. See you tomorrow." Ronnie rested his orange juice on the bar before walking away from them, just as Natalie walked in.

"Ron." Matt called after him. "Look, mate."

"See you tomorrow Matt. This earache I got is bloody awful." Matt sighed as he watched his friend walked across the ballroom and out the ornate double doors at the other end of the room. Alesha sighed sadly. She knew that there had been something between Ronnie and Natalie, it had only taken her almost being murdered for him to realise. She couldn't believe Natalie didn't feel the same.

"Matt." Alesha slipped her hand into his. "Let him go."

################

Natalie really did not want to be at the ball. The last one had been awful, full of high ranking police officers and politicians that rarely walked the beat or saw any of the junior officers. She knew that as the DI in charge of the Major Incident Unit she was obliged to be there. Now David was living in the South of France with his latest bimbo she had to attend the Christmas Ball alone. Pulling her shawl around her she looked out across the ballroom, glad that at least her team and friends from the CPS had agreed to go. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Ronnie and the others chatting away at the bar. It was obvious Matt and Alesha were still as besotted with each other as ever. She frowned slightly as she saw Ronnie get annoyed with his younger friends before shrugging off Matt's appologies before walking away. Sighing heavily she stepped out into the Ballroom as Ronnie walked through the beautiful ornate doors and out into the night.

"Ron?" She ignored the looks from the DCI and Chief Super before following him out into the rainsoaked night.

"Guv."

"You ok? What was that back in there? If you and Matt 'av fallen out over something stupid you better sort it before Monday because I ain't having bad feeling in that office. Not with that poor sod's trial coming up."

"I never thought I'd 'ear you call a murder suspect a poor sod." Ronnie shook his head before heading towards the taxi rank.

"No? Well considering Merrick ruined his life once." Natalie paused as she saw Ronnie turn to face her.

"I just ain't feeling well." Ronnie sighed as she raised an eyebrow. "Look Guv, I'll be in tomorrow." He smiled slightly as she stepped towards him.

"Make sure you are."

"I will."

"Good." Natalie nodded decisively. "Because I need you there. The team needs you there." She corrected as Ronnie tried to hide his smile.

"See you tomorrow." He watched as she nodded. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Ron."

###################

A/N Merry Christmas. Please review. I may post a second part to this. Back to Ghosts soon.


End file.
